Rock
by mean-me
Summary: Drabble. Meanie. Gyuwon. Yaoi. Boyslove. Setelah surat cinta dan memuji penampilan satu sama lain, inilah saatnya Kim Mingyu membawa Jeon Wonwoo mengenalnya lebih dekat.
**ROCK**

 **CAST : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE,** **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO(S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo habiskan dengan makan siang bersama. Cukup menyenangkan. Wonwoo akui Mingyu memiliki pribadi yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Tenang, lucu, ramah, dan jangan lupa kalau Mingyu itu benar-benar tampan dengan gigi taringnya yang tajam. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menyentuh gigi taring Mingyu saking gemasnya.

"Harus kuakui Mingyu, ternyata menyenangkan juga menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar membuat gigi taringnya terlihat jelas dan Wonwoo harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemas. Ha ! Ini dia yang sedari tadi ingin Mingyu dengar. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan, sehingga Wonwoo tak perlu takut untuk bosan dengannya.

"Ini belum selesai, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Aku yakin kau akan suka."

"..."

Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya saat tak mendengar Wonwoo membalas ucapannya. Ia menaikkan alisnya saat menyadari Wonwoo menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Wajahnya tidak apa-apa kan ? Atau ada sesuatu yang aneh misalnya saus atau apapun itu ?

"Wonwoo-ah."

Wonwoo berjengit kaget. Membuyarkan pandangannya dari gigi taring Mingyu. Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya malu karena ketahuan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali merasa pipinya memerah. Entah berapa kali pipinya memerah karena Kim Mingyu. Si pemuda amplop biru yang tampan. Oh, bolehkah Wonwoo memanggilnya seperti itu ?

"Sial ! Aku benar-benar ingin giginya." Gumam Wonwoo pelan.

"H-hah ?"

Dan sialnya lagi Mingyu mendengar gumamannya. Pemuda tampan itu tergelak. Dalam hati ia ingin berteriak dan berlari di tengah jalan seperti orang gila. Rasanya menyenangkan mendengar orang yang disukai, menyukai sesuatu tentang kita. Itu membuat Mingyu terbang ke langit.

"Mungkin besok aku lebih baik memakai masker, daripada kau mengacuhkanku." Gurau Mingyu.

"Andwae ! Aku...

aku suka melihat wajahmu."

Keduanya sontak terdiam. Kini bukan hanya wajah Wonwoo yang memerah tapi juga Mingyu. Yah, walaupun tentu saja wajah Wonwoo lebih merah bahkan sampai telinganya. Ini semua karena perkataan Wonwoo barusan, padahal Mingyu niatnya hanya bergurau tapi sepertinya Wonwoo menanggapinya serius.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Mingyu.

Lagi. Mingyu melakukannya lagi. Tersenyum lebar dengan menunjukkan gigi taringnya. Apa pemuda tampan ini sengaja ingin memamerkan gigi taringnya ? Tanpa pamer-pun Wonwoo suka Mingyu apa adanya. What ?!

"Setelah ini kau tidak sibuk kan ? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat favoritku." Tawar Mingyu.

Ini sih sebenarnya hanya alasan Mingyu agar bisa lebih lama berduaan dengan Wonwoo. Jarang-jarang kan Mingyu bisa berduaan dengan Wonwoo. Apalagi di sekolah Wonwoo terkenal dengan sikap emo-nya. Diam dan tenang dimanapun dan kapanpun. (Termasuk waktu svt menang di show champion, sumpah deh aku gregetan sendiri liat Wonwoo yang face palm gitu).

Wonwoo ? Jangan ditanya. Raganya tentu masih disana tapi entah dengan jiwanya yang mungkin sudah berteriak-teriak tak jelas mendengar ajakan Mingyu. Tempat favorit Mingyu. Hal ini membuat Wonwoo berpikir mereka benar-benar sudah menjalin hubungan. Seperti pacaran misalnya. Batin Wonwoo kembali berteriak tak jelas saat pikiran itu melayang di kepalanya.

"Oke, tidak ada salahnya ikut denganmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, Jja ! Kita berangkat sekarang saja." Ajak Mingyu.

Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan cafe. Berjalan menuju parkiran kemana mobil Mingyu berada. Tak ada percakapan di dalam mobil saat itu hanya terdengar lagu-lagu yang Mingyu putar dalam mobilnya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Mingyu yang fokus menyetir, maklum saja ia baru menerima ijin mengendarai sebulan yang lalu. Sementara Wonwoo sibuk dengan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Mingyu menghentikkan mobilnya, Wonwoo diam di tempatnya dan memandang aneh keluar jendela.

"Kita tidak sedang tersesat kan Mingyu-ah ?" tanya Wonwoo ragu.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan ? Aku akan sangat senang bisa tersesat berdua denganmu." Goda Mingyu.

Itu benar-benar cheesy, Kim.

"Yah ! Aku serius."

Mingyu terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang memasang wajah galaknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak terlihat menyeramkan bagi Mingyu malah terlihat menggemaskan seperti puppy. Lihat saja bagaimana wajah Wonwoo yang pipinya memunculkan semburat pink dan alisnya yang menukik lucu.

Wonwoo seharusnya sudah sadar sejak awal, Mingyu itu suka menggombal. Dari awal juga terlihat, tentunya dari surat cinta Mingyu dan bagaimana Mingyu memuji penampilannya. Dan parahnya Wonwoo suka itu. Wonwoo suka semua sifat Mingyu. Tapi tidak bisakah ia menghilangkan penyakit pipi memerah malu karena Kim Mingyu ?

"Jja ! Turunlah aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Pemandangan yang pertama kali Wonwoo lihat saat keluar dari mobil Mingyu adalah pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian. Indah sekali. Wonwoo baru sadar kalau mereka berada di sebuah bukit. Berkali-kali Wonwoo menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Wah', 'Woah'.

Sementara Mingyu berdiri tak jauh dari Wonwoo. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, berdiam diri memperhatikan Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar Mingyu juga menyunggingkan senyuman saat Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini. Ini indah sekali, Mingyu-ah." Ucap Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

"Kalau kau suka kita bisa kesini lagi lain kali." Tawar Mingyu.

"Call ! Tapi kau yang menyetir ya ?" Balas Wonwoo sedikit bercanda.

Kedua tertawa geli. Mingyu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Wonwoo. Manis sekali. Saat tertawa hidung Wonwoo akan berkerut dan matanya menjadi sipit. Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Ini adalah hari terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Selama ini tak pernah Mingyu bayangkan bisa berdua dengan Wonwoo seperti saat ini. Entah sadar atau tidak keduanya menjadi sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat untuk orang yang baru dikenal. Untuk Wonwoo khususnya, pemuda emo itu kan baru mengenalnya. Sementara Mingyu sudah lama mengagumi Wonwoo dari jauh semenjak ia pindah sekolah.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Sehingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan di atas bukit itu.

"You really rock my head." Sambung Mingyu.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeay ! Ini series ketiga drabble meanie. Makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau nge-review. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri waktu baca review kalian. Jadi pengen peluk kalian satu-satu. Chap ini sebenernya point-nya itu waktu Mingyu confess ke Wonwoo. Walaupun Mingyu ngga secara langsung bilang suka. Sengaja aku samarkan kodenya. Berhubung ini drabble jadi maafkan aku reader-deul karena aku buatnya pendek-pendek. Tapi aku usahain walaupun pendek-pendek kesan fluffy-nya masih tetep ada.** **Dan buat yang penasaran sama isi suratnya Mingyu, SAMA BEB SAYA JUGA PENASARAN. Dari awal ngga ada rencana buat nyeritain isi suratnya Mingyu tapi karena permintaan reader-deul, nanti saya ceritain deh setelah series ini selesai. Rencananya mau buat side story. Jadi tunggu aku ya sayangku.**

 **Maaf juga ngga bisa bales review kalian, aku jawab pertanyaan kalian aja ya...**

 **Q : Kenapa ngga digabung aja sama ff Love Letter ? Biar gampang nyarinya.**

 **A: Karena dari awal aku pengennya gitu. Beda judul beda cerita walaupun ntar ceritanya tetep nyambung. Ngga usah khawatir, aku ada di hati kamu kok kalo kesusahan nyari jadi ngga usah susah-susah nyari. Jiah.**

 **Q : Wonwoo udah suka Mingyu ya sebelum dapet surat? Atau pas abis dapet surat?**

 **A : Sebelumnya Wonwoo itu ngga tau Mingyu yang mana. Dia taunya cuman dari Jihoon yang nge fans sama Mingyu. Setelah baca surat cinta dari Mingyu baru Wonwoo suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasi semuanya, udah sempetin baca dan review ff aku. Aku sayang kalian. REVIEW PLEASEEE...**


End file.
